Home Alone
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Trouble is brewing in Hazzard when fifteen year old Luke Duke and twelve year old Bo Duke are home alone, and robbers have their eyes set on the farm.
1. Chapter 1

**Dukes of Hazzard**

Title: Home Alone

Author: Numb3rsfan

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

Author Notes: No copywrite violation was intended in the use of the title 'Home Alone'

Disclaimer: I don't own, or pretend to own the Dukes of Hazzard.

Summary: Trouble is brewing in Hazzard when fifteen year old Luke Duke and twelve year old Bo Duke are home alone, and robbers have their eyes set on the farm.

Chapter One

Today was not any normal day in Hazzard County. For one thing, the sun wasn't shining, two, the mail was slower than molasses in the winter, and three, Rosco was chasing Jesse Duke for no good reason, other than he wanted too.

Jesse was just on his way back to the Duke farm with his nephews Bo and Luke, whom he had just been showing the basics of how to handle a car when being pursued by the law.

"Come on Uncle Jesse, let me drive!" Luke begged his uncle.

Jesse shot Luke a look that was as clear as day.

"Over my dead body! You've only had two lessons, an' I want'a live long enough ta give ya another!" Jesse replied as he rounded the curve a little to fast, nearly running his old ridge runner car into a tree.

Rosco, however was not so lucky. He didn't even see the turn, so he ended up ramming in to the tree while doing a slow 55 mph!

Jesse only stopped long enough to see that Rosco was ok before he proceeded on to the farm.

Once there, he only stopped long enough to let Bo and Luke out.

"I'll be home tomorr'a. I need to pick up Daisy in Atlanta an run a few errands." Jesse said.

"We'll take good care of the place Uncle Jesse!" Luke said as he waved a hand in farewell.

"Yes sir, you can count on us!" Bo replied as he followed Luke inside the house.

Jesse sat inside his car a moment. "That's what I'm 'fraid of." He said to himself as he drove his black car to the barn and hid it there.

Jesse then got out of the car and headed over to his pickup truck. It was slower, but it would get him to Atlanta and back in a reasonable amount of time.

As Jesse pulled away from the farmhouse, inside the house Bo and Luke were cheering!

"Finally! Thought he'd never leave!" Luke said as he turned away from the window.

"Still can't believe we got the place to ourselves fer twenty four hours!" Bo replied as he clapped his hands once before he headed to the bedroom that he and Luke shared to collect a few things.

Luke watched Bo leave the room. What Bo didn't know was that Luke's friends would be swinging by the farm later to pick Luke up, and then Bo would have free rein of the house until Luke got back.

Luke had been about to rade the fridge when he noticed a car approaching the farmhouse.

"They're early." He muttered to himself as he put the red apple back in the fridge.

"Hey Bo, I'm headin' into town fer a bit, I'll see ya later!" Luke said before he rushed out the door before Bo could reply.

Bo came bounding out of the bedroom, having heard Luke's statement.

He skidded to a stop by the window and watched as Luke climbed into the bed of the truck and settled in while the truck pulled away from the farm.

Bo slightly smiled as he headed for the corner where his and Luke's bow and arrow set were hidden. Grabbing his set, Bo headed out into the woods that surrounded the property to do some hunting of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The forest was quiet and dark.

Not a sound was heard from anything, except from the hunter when his shoes crackled the dry leaves.

An arrow was fitted to the string as the young hunter looked for his prey.

Finally spotting a deer, the arrow was pulled back and released.

It flew straight and true, embedding itself in the deer's neck, killing the poor animal instantly.

Smiling, Bo Duke stepped forward and grabbed the deer, dragging it back to the farm.

Since all they had at the farm were canned food's, Bo had wanted some meat, so he went out and got some, and it was as fresh as they come!

Quickly he skinned the deer, got the meat he needed and cleaned it up before wrapped it up and stuck it in the fridge for later.

Next he got rid of the fur, having no use for it.

Once all that was done, Bo put the bow and arrow set back before he went to see if there were any good tunes on the radio.

What Bo didn't know was that the house was being watched from across the street by two men in their late 30's.

"This is gonna be so easy. Jus' a little hayseed to take care of. Shouldn't be to much of a problem." Kyle Wilson said to his partner.

"But Kyle, why do we wanna rob this junk heap anyway? There can't be anything of value in a rundown farm." Troy Mullins said.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong my friend. Ya see, this is the home of a ridge runner, an they always have things of value hidden away in plain sight." Kyle said.

"Ridge runner?"

"Troy, try ta comprehend. A ridge runner is a person that makes an ships moonshine. Now, this Jesse Duke still ships his stock from time ta time. An we aim ta get his profits." Kyle said.

"What if we don't find anything worth takin'?" Troy asked.

"Then we jus' take the boy an sell em'." Kyle said.

Troy blinked, trying to understand Kyle's reasonings.

"Kyle, slavery ain't legal, an besides', who'd want the kid anyways?" Troy asked.

"I have a few friends who'd pay dearly ta have that boy. So, we clear on this? We go up to the house 'round nine o'clock, we get the kid, tie em' up then look through the place. We don't find anything, we take the kid and go. Understand?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Nice clean cut plan." Troy said.

"That's because I thought of it, not you." Kyle replied.

Troy frowned at his partner as they continued to watch the house.

---------------

Meanwhile, Luke and his buddies were off partying in town, not knowing that anything was amiss.

"When do ya wanna head home, Luke?" Luke's friend Cooter Davenport asked.

"Uh, 8:45, that'll get me there at 9:00 on the dot." Luke replied as he took another sip of Coca Cola.

He continued to watch the girls in the corner dance, while he ached to go over and introduce himself.

Finally, when he worked up the nerve to go over to them, Cooter grabbed his arm and pointed to the clock.

"Buddyroo. It's 8:50. We's gonna have'ta fly like an eagle ta get you home by 9:00." Cooter said.

Luke sighed, knowing Cooter was right. Besides, he had to make sure Bo hadn't burned the farm down!

"Alright Coot, let's go." Luke said. He followed Cooter outside to the small sedan that Cooter had.

He got in to the passanger seat while Cooter got in to the driver's seat and took off, heading back to the Duke farm, and more trouble than either of them could ever imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kyle and Troy slipped across the road and onto the Duke's property at 8:57 on the dot.

They had exactly three minutes to get in and secure the kid.

Just as they were about to break in, Troy tapped on Kyle's shoulder.

"Kyle, we got company, lights on the road, headed this way!"

Kyle looked down the road where Cooter's car was coming.

"We hide in the barn till this guy leaves, then we go in." Kyle said as he and Troy headed for the barn.

---------------------------

Cooter pulled to a stop outside of the farmhouse at exactly 9:00 p.m.

"Thanks fer the lift, Coot." Luke said as he got out and closed the passanger side door.

"No problem, buddyroo." Cooter replied.

He stuck around until Luke was safely inside the farmhouse, before he turned his truck around and headed for home, not knowing that two sinister men were lurking in the barn.

Meanwhile Luke was searching the house for Bo.

He found him in the bedroom, reading a book.

All of the lights in the house were off except for Bo's small lamp, which was shining brightly.

"Hey cuz." Luke greeted as he walked over and sat on Bo's bed.

Bo looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at Luke.

"Hey Luke. Where'd ya go?" Bo asked.

"To town. Was hangin' out with some friends." Luke said, as if he really didn't care.

"Hmm." Bo said as he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his book.

"What'd you do all day? Please tell me ya didn't stay home!" Luke said.

"No. Went huntin. Caught a deer." Bo said in a bored voice.

"You caught a deer? All by yerself?" Luke asked, slightly disbelieving.

"Yeah. Why's that so hard ta believe?" Bo asked.

"No reason, jus' yer only 12!"

Bo rolled his eyes and sighed. He always knew Luke would do this. Pass judgement on his abilities before Bo had a chance to convince him otherwise.

Luke was about to say something else when someone knocked on the door.

"Wonder who that is." Luke said as he walked to the front door.

"Uncle Jesse?" Bo guessed.

"If it were Uncle Jesse, he wouldn't knock." Luke pointed out as he opened the front door, to get a face full of a pistol.

"Um...hi!" Luke said as he tried to bolt, but Kyle grabbed his shirt collar and stopped him.

"Nice try, kiddo!" He said as he and Troy entered the house.

Bo stood where he was, to frightened to move.

"Boss, thought you said there was only one kid here." Troy said as he tied Luke's wrists behind him, and removed Luke's new pocketknife from it's holster.

"There was! Guess he came in on that truck." Kyle said as he walked over to Bo.

Bo gulped as the man studied him, from head to toe.

"Yeah. He'll do nicely." Kyle muttered as he ruffled Bo's hair.

At the touch, Bo slunk back against the wall.

"No need ta be frightened, kiddo. I ain't gonna hurt ya...much!" Kyle said before he burst out laughing.

Luke, meanwhile, was having enough of this.

It was one thing to tie him up, it was another to frighten his cousin.

With all his detirmination, Luke walked over and stood infront of his cousin.

"You leave Bo alone! If it's a kid you want, take me, but don't you touch ma cousin!" Luke said defieantly.

"Sorry, no can do pal! If we don't find what we want here, we're takin yer cousin, an you can't stop us!" Kyle said as he wrenched Luke away from Bo, to smack against the wall.

"Luke!" Bo called out as he saw Luke impacted the wall and slump to the floor, out like a light.

"Alright. Troy search the place, I'll watch pretty boy here." Kyle said as he grabbed Bo and quickly tied him up before searching him to make sure he didn't carry a pocketknife or any other weapon.

Bo was clean, not carrying anything in his pockets.

"Open yer mouth." Kyle commanded. Not wanting to get hurt, Bo did as he was asked, and seconds later, the man stuffed a wadded up cloth into Bo's mouth, before he tied it off with another cloth.

Troy searched the place, but all he found was forty dollars in a cookie tin.

Kyle sighed. "Forty bucks? That won't even get us to the county line! Alright, take the kid and let's get out'a here."

Bo tried to run, but Kyle never released his hold on Bo's shirt till Troy grabbed him and dragged him outside, with Kyle hot on their heels.

They dragged Bo across the road, towards their pickup truck.

Once there, they opened the truck door and shoved up to the floor on the passanger side, while Kyle got in and held his gun trained on Bo while Troy also got in and started the engine.

"No sudden moves, an you'll live fer a long time, boy!" Kyle said as Troy got the truck moving.

"Where too, Boss?" Troy asked as he left the Duke farm behind.

"Chickasaw. That's where the dealers are, an that's where we'll sell blondie." Kyle replied with a small chuckle.

Bo shivered with fright. He was going to be sold!

How was he ever going to get back to Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse again, if for one, Jesse wasn't home, and two, they had no idea where to look!

Who would ever look for him over in Chickasaw?

While the Troy continued to drive, Kyle still held the gun trained on Bo, who was thinking about Luke.

Was Luke ok? Was he even awake after being knocked out?

Bo hoped so, but he didn't think that he was ever going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Home Alone Chapter 4

It was a rooster, followed by the idle chatter of Daisy, that woke Luke from his sleep.

He was still tied up, and laying on the floor, in the position he landed in, after having a sudden and unprepared for, meeting with the wall!

Luke tried to move to face the door, but he was to stiff to move. His arms, because they had been roughly tied behind his back for so long, and his legs because the blood flow had been cut off for who knows how long!

The front door opened, and Uncle Jesse and Daisy both walked in to see a sight that they thought that they would never see.

The farmhouse was trashed! Tables overturned, dishes destroyed, walls and pictures slashed, knick knacks on the floor and in the sink...it was as if a localized tornado had swept through the place!

"What happened here?" Daisy asked, her voice quivering as if she was going to cry.

Jesse, who had paled slightly, finally found his voice and yelled, "LUKE...BO!"

Hearing his name, Luke started muttering around his gag and trying to create even the smallest bit of noise so Uncle Jesse and or Daisy could hear him.

His muttering was enough, because both Uncle Jesse and Daisy turned towards him and gasped.

After staring at Luke for a couple of seconds, Daisy and Uncle Jesse ran towards him and began to cut him loose, well, Uncle Jesse cut Luke loose, Daisy just watched with a worried expression on her face.

Once Luke was loose, Uncle Jesse helped him to stand and moved him to a kitchen chair that Daisy had righted.

"What happened, Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked as he knelt down infront of the frightened boy.

Luke sniffled slightly before he raised his eyes to look at Uncle Jesse.

"These men came...they...trashed th' place...Bo!...They took Bo!" Luke sputtered.

"What'd these men look like?" Jesse asked.

Luke swallowed down his fear as he shook his head.

"I don't know, Uncle Jesse! They were wearing ski masks over their heads. I only got one of their names, though." Luke said, looking disippointed.

"It's alright Luke, it's ok. I'm a'gonna CB Rosco, an ask em' to come out to the farm." Jesse said as he stood up and went outside to use the truck's CB, since the household CB was sporting several bullet holes that it hadn't had a few days ago.

It took about thirty minutes from the time Uncle Jesse CB'd Rosco, to the time the sheriff arrived at the farm.

By that time, Daisy and Jesse had made excellent progress in cleaning up the place and figuring out what was salvagable or not.

Rosco walked up to the front door and knocked lightly upon it, while Uncle Jesse set down his broom and let Rosco in.

After taking a look around the trashed farmhouse, Rosco went back to Luke and took the boy's statement.

"Do ya know why they took Bo?" Rosco asked.

Luke shook his head. "If they said why, it must'a been after I was knocked out. Before I passed out, I heard the leader call th' other guy Troy. I guess it was his name." Luke said.

"Troy." Rosco muttered as he wrote that name down on his notepad.

"You will get Bo back, won't ya, Sheriff?" Luke asked.

Rosco looked up into Luke's eyes. He saw a combination of hope and fear shining brightly in them.

With the scanty information that Luke had been able to tell him, Rosco didn't see how he could track Bo down, with only the height, probable weight and the name of one of the suspects.

"I'll do ma best, Luke."Rosco promised, before he stood up.

While he made his way outside, Jesse confronted him.

"Now Rosco, I want'cha ta tell me the truth. What are the odds of findin' ma nephew alive?" Jesse asked.

Rosco sighed and turned to face the Duke patriarch. Rosco hated to be the bearer of bad news, especially bad news like this.

"Truthfully, with such scanty information, odds are 10/90. Against findin' em' at all." Rosco said sadly.

Jesse sadly sighed and lowered his head as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Now, Jesse. I promised Luke that I'd do th' best I can, an' I'm a'gonna do that, but I can't promise anything." Rosco said.

"Thanks, Rosco." Jesse said, before he turned and went back in to the farmhouse.

---------------------------------

Bo opened his eyes and looked around the place.

It was a small, dank, dark closet that he was locked in.

Outside the closet, many voices were arguing or shouting out differing prices for Bo.

So far, the price had risen to $1,000,000, with no end in sight.

Bo sat back against the wall and thought about his predicament.

Thing was, he didn't even know where he was because the man had given him a whiff of a chloroform rag before they had pulled up to a big, old warehouse, somewhere on the Chickasaw/ Hazzard County border.

Several tears fell down Bo's cheeks as he thought about Luke. He shuddered each time he heard Luke's body impact the wall

Was Luke even alive after smacking the wall so hard? Was Uncle Jesse even home or out looking for him? Bo hoped so, but he wished that he had some proof.

Bo gulped when he heard the sound of feet walking towards the door. The door opened and a dim light flooded in to the room.

Kyle leaned over and picked Bo up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the closet and in to the room.

"Well here ya go Carmen, he's all yours." Kyle said, dropping Bo and the feet of a young man who looked to be about Luke's age!

The boy, who was in a buisness suit, and who had several bodyguards behind him, knelt down and looked Bo over.

"Scrawny fer his age, but I think we can fix that." The boy said.

He signaled to one of his men to take Bo out to the black limo that was parked out back, while he reached into his pocket and handed Kyle the check that would pay for Bo.

Once Bo and the boy where in the car, the car pulled away from the warehouse and made it's way down the street.

Bo looked at the boy, who was reaching in to his pocket for something. What that something was, was a pocketknife, which the boy flicked open.

When Bo saw the blade, he flinched and shied away from it, but the boy softened his face and his voice.

"It's ok Bo, I'm not going to hurt you." The boy said kindly.

"Who are you?" Bo asked. He didn't know why, but he felt that he could trust this boy.

"My name is Andrew Munro. My dad's an undercover cop with the L.A. police department. He and I have been working to try and bring down the slave ring operating here in Hazzard." Andrew said.

Bo remained tense as Andrew cut him loose, but he relaxed a little as Andrew put the knife back into his pocket.

"How do I know that yer tellin' me th' truth?" Bo asked.

Andrew took out his wallet and showed Bo his badge from the police department.

"Didn't think they hired kids at a young age!" Bo said, a little light heartedly.

"They usually don't, but my dad called in a favor to his boss to get me in." Andrew said.

Bo gave a small smile as he flexed his wrists. The rope marks were still quite visable on his skin.

"When can I go home?" Bo asked.

"Not for awhile. Kyle and Troy will be watchin' your family for awhile, just to make sure that you don't come back, so just wait for a few weeks, then me and my dad will take you back home." Andrew said.

"A few weeks!" Bo asked.

"It's the best we can do. If we try to take you back now, our cover could be blown!" Andrew said.

"Can...can I at least let em' know I'm ok?" Bo asked.

"I'll talk with my dad, see what we can do." Andrew promised.

Bo gave a small smile and nodded his head as the limo continued to drive down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Home Alone Chapter 5

Bo was taking to one of the biggest mansions he had ever seen. His young mouth open in astonishment as the limo pulled to a stop and the driver got out and opened the passenger door so that he and Andrew could exit the car.

"Ya actually live here?" Bo asked as he followed Andrew up the stone steps and into the home, or more specifically, the living room of the home.

"Well, me an my dad live here. It's the best place we could find so that it would fit our story." Andrew said as he flopped on to the couch.

"What about my Uncle and cousin? I can call em' right?" Bo asked, as he crossed his arms.

For some reason he doubted that he could call them, but just had to ask. He had to know if he was going to be treated like a prisoner here as well, or if he was free to do what he wished.

With slightly hopeful eyes, Bo watched as Andrew pressed a button that was part of a control box on the side of the table. Seconds later the door leading to the kitchen opened, and a man of about 25 years of age entered the living room. The man had dark hair, just about the same color as Luke's hair, but his eyes, Bo didn't know why, but he didn't like the look of the man's eyes, he thought they held something sinister, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Dad, this is Bo Duke. I got em' from Kyle an' Troy." Andrew said, introducing them.

"You're Beauregard Duke from Hazzard County?" The man asked as he leaned down so he was a little smaller than Bo.

"Y..yes,sir." Bo replied uncertantly. He slightly flinched as the man touched his cheek for a second before he stood up to his full height.

"Yes, I just got a report on you. You were kidnapped from your home last night." The man said, as if reading from a file.

Bo nodded his head at the information, acknoledging that it was true.

"Not to worry, we'll get you back to you're family, but in the meantime, my name is Alex, Alex Munro, and I see that you already know my son, Andrew." Alex said.

"Yes, sir. I was wonderin'...could I call the farm an let ma family know that I'm ok?" Bo asked politely.

He wasn't at all suprised when Alex shook his head no.

"I'm afraid not. Can't risk Kyle or Troy listenin in."

Bo sighed and lowered his head.

He missed Luke and Uncle Jesse, even Daisy. If there was anything in the world that he wanted at that moment, it was to see them again. To hug and talk to them, to tell them how much he missed them.

"Not to worry, young man, you'll be able ta talk with em' real soon." Alex promised as he took the boy by the shoulders and led him out of the living room and upstairs.

Bo followed along, not because he wanted to, but because he felt that if he didn't do what he was supposed to, Alex might hurt him, because he had seen the evil glean in Alex's eyes.

"I bet you'd like to take a nice, long, hot shower, huh?" Alex asked as he stopped by a closet and opened the door.

Reaching in he grabbed a white, terry cloth robe, a washcloth and a towel. He handed the items to Bo before he led the boy to the huge bathroom.

"Take all the time you need, son." Alex said before he shut the door, leaving Bo in the bathroom, alone.

With a sigh, Bo put the robe, towel and washcloth on the sink before he went over to the window. The window had black bars on it, so even if Bo had wanted to climb out, it was still one story up, so he couldn't have jumped down even if he had wanted to.

Bo leaned up against the window with a sad frown on his face that would make even the toughest person crack and burst in to tears.

Minutes went by before the crystal clear tears started to run down Bo's adorable face.

He reached out and pressed a hand against the window pane, in the direction of Hazzard, and more importantly, the farm.

"Luke...Uncle Jesse...where are you?" Bo whispered through his nearly choking tears.

Bo thought back to last night, when the men had come and taken him.

He remembered Luke being thrown against the wall. Being hurt, all because the men had wanted Bo.

Luke had been hurt because of him!

Bo prayed that Luke was alright, that Uncle Jesse had found him in time, but, he guessed that he would never see them again, that is if Alex got his way.

Bo had a feeling that Alex wanted to keep him here until he cracked and became one of them. A Munro, an undercover police officer, working to bring down drug rings, just like Andrew and Alex.

He had to admit that the idea was rather intresting, under different circumstances, he actually might have thought about joining up, but not if it meant being kidnapped and taken from your home, taken away from your family, the ones you love.

Bo began to wonder if Andrew was the real, biological or adopted son of Alex, or if Alex had brainwashed the boy in to helping him.

If that was the case, Bo knew that he should try and help Andrew see the truth, that Alex was a sick man and needed to be stopped, but, Bo had no idea of how to ask Andrew without tipping his hand and alerting Alex to his plans.

Sighing, Bo wiped the tears from his eyes and turned away from the window.

He went over to the tub and turned on the warm water, before he stripped and then climbed in to the tub, washcloth and soap in hand.

Bo let the warm water cleanse him and wash away the dirt and filth of the kidnapping. He only wished that he could wash off the filth of being imprisoned in someplace he hated, like this mansion.

As he rinsed himself off, Bo made up his mind.

When the coast was clear, he would find someway to contact his family, and to help Andrew realize the truth.

With that desided, Bo stood up and stepped out of the tub.

Toweling himself dry, Bo then slipped in to the robe and wrapped it around himself, before grabbing his clothes and exiting the bathroom.

When Bo left the bathroom, he saw Andrew leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Yer room's this way. There are clean clothes waitin' on the bed." Andrew said as he led Bo down the long, curving hallway, to a door.

He pushed open the door and let Bo proceed him in to the lavish room.

The room was painted sky blue, with paintings and pictures, not to mention children's toys everywhere.

In the middle of the room was a king size bed with the sheet's pulled down, and right on top of that were some clean clothes, just perfect for Bo.

"There's the hamper." Andrew said, opening a closet door and pulling out the hamper.

Bo walked over and dumped his dirty clothes in to the hamper before Andrew pushed it back in to the closet and shut the closet door.

"Dad says that you don't have to eat dinner today if you don't want to." Andrew said matter-of-factly.

Bo nodded his head in understanding and watched as Andrew turned and left the room.

With a somewhat defeated look, Bo dressed in the clean clothes before he climbed in to the king sized bed and pulled the heavy covers over him and fell asleep.


End file.
